Nut and bolt systems typically compress elements therebetween and mount one component to another component. Sometimes, the mounted assembly is subjected to vibrations which cause counter-rotative torque on the nut and bolt such that the nut loosens on the bolt and the components forming the assembly become loose and unattached. It is helpful to have a locking nut and bolt system and a locking nut insert (operable in conjunction with a specially configured bolt) which prohibits counter-rotative movement and therefore maintains the components in a mounted or fixed assembly.
Various locking nut and bolt systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,289 to DiStasio; U.S. Pat. No. RE35,937 to DiStasio; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,224 to DiStasio. The content and specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,289 is incorporated herein by reference thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 307,722 to Klemroth discloses bolts having grooves thereon. The following patents disclose the use of bolts carrying grooves and one or more locking tines operative with the grooves on the bolts to prevent or limit loosening of the nut and bolt: U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,310 to Burnett; U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,143 to Stubblefield; U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,257 to Sample; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,342 to Stencel.